Fictional City in Need For Speed
Below are the names of cities in fiction video game series Need for Speed. Need For Speed: Underground - Olympic City The city in Need for Speed: Underground is named "Olympic City", as shown on advertising boards throughout the city. Olympic City resembles New York City and Los Angeles. It is likely that the city would be located in Texas, as there are many billboards that show pictures that resemble maps of Texas. Similar landmarks: *Empire State Building *Tower Bank A.S. *Tower Figuaroa *Central Park *Forth Bridge *Chinatown, Los Angeles *Chinatown, San Francisco *Sunset Blvd *Los Angeles River Need For Speed: Underground 2 - Bayview NFSU2's scenery city is called Bayview. It would be located on the US west coast and has various types of terrain. Besides races, the city also features various part store, both of which can be unlocked by playing. Bayview is always dark. The city has many skyscrapers, neon lights and beautiful scenery. There are three major highways: The Ibis Outer Ring Highway (Highway 27), the Coal Harbor Highway (Highway 7) and the Airport Expressway (which has no highway code). There are 5 main areas in Bayview: Center City, Beacon Hills, Jackson Heights, Coal Harbor, and Airport. Need For Speed: Most Wanted - Rockport Cities Rockport: thumb|250px|right|Rockport city map. City of Rockport is a fictional city in the game Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It is a port city located on the east coast. Unlike Olimpic City, Ibis and Palmont where illegal racing activities occur at night, all activities of illegal racing in Rockport occur in the afternoon. This means street racers are exposed to the risk of Rockport police, who constantly roam in every area in the city. Rockport City consists of 4 main areas, namely Downtown Rockport (city center), Rosewood, Point Camden and Gray Point. The four areas are linked through a network of roads and highways are very good. There are many highways including Rockport 2 highways that circle the Federal Highway 99 (around Rosewood) and Federal Highway 201 (around the center city Rockport). Almost all highway toll is charged. Need For Speed: Carbon Cities Palmont: Game takes place in a fictional city that exists Palmont with Rockport as in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, such as the Ibis in Need for Speed: Underground 2, and the Olympic City in Need for Speed Underground. During the race kanyon "Eternity Pass" (a circuit in which players race against Darius), you can see the whole Palmont involved and Rockport, on the left side of the island, and Ibis, the island on the right, by breaking the first barrier impassable. There are three main kanyon in Palmont the kanyon East, West and Carbon. The main beaches include the southwestern city. There are several major rivers and a lake near Carbon Canyon. City is divided into 4 districts at the beginning of the game, each controlled by a gang of illegal racing main. However, after you finish career mode, Palmont no longer divided as the entire city into your colony. Major highways, Highway 142, connecting all parts of the city Palmont. Need For Speed: Undercover Cities Tri-City: Undercover will feature a city "open world" consisting of the latest more than 160 km of roads and a large highway system - including highways were a circle that is very long - make it an open world environment Need for Speed is the largest ever designed by EA . This map shows the city Tri-City a fictional city that was founded from several major cities on the U.S. west coast. This city consists of four main borough of Palm Harbor, Port Cresent, Gold Coast Mountains, and Sunset Hills. It features beautiful views of the hills and the spectacular police pursuit. ms: Bandaraya Fiksyen dalam need for speed Category: Need For Speed